A New Feature Of The Marauder's Map
by Thunderstorm Kick Drum
Summary: The Marauders were hoping on just updating the Marauder's Map, but obviously the new generation of Marauders, their Great-Grandchildren, have other ideas... Please read, much better than summary.


1 ** (Hey, guys!** **Well, I was soooo bored, and I thought 'what if the Marauders met their Grand and great-grand children?' Hope you like it! Will continue with enough reviews!**

** ~Elsie**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any cannon Harry Potter characters.**

** Claimer: I do own any you don't recognize.)**

James Potter tapped his pencil stubbornly against the arm of his chair. One of his best friends, Sirius Black, was flopped down on the couch in the Gryffindor common room beside him, peering over their fellow mischief-maker Remus Lupin's shoulder from where he sat on the floor, his back propped against the couch James was sprawled out against.

"Common' guys, we have to put more hexes in here. Ready?" Remus asked for the seventh time. Sirius sighed dramatically, before pulling out his wand and tapping the front of the black tri-fold of paper in Remus' hand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Instead of their usual intro they were greeted with slow-appearing black letters, in scrawly handwriting.

Ms. Mab would like to know why this person sighed.

Remus gasped, motioning all of their friends forward. James' eyes nearly popped out of his head, his mouth lolled open lazily.

_Ms. Crayola wonders if Ms. Mab and herself are really that interesting._

_Ms. Madge would like to point out that Ms. Mab and Ms. Crayola have the exact same handwriting_.

** Ms. Nymph rolls her eyes at her friends and would like to apologize for their lack of brains.**

_ Ms. Madge resents that comment, being as her intellect is much higher than Ms. Nymph, Ms. Mab and Ms. Crayola's put together._

Ms. Mab thinks that Ms. Madge is quite senile.

_Ms. Madge is surprised Ms. Mab even knows what senile means._

_Ms. Crayola would like to point out that Ms. Madge did not deny that she was, in fact, senile._

_** Ms. Boulevard would like to ask Ms. Madge and Ms. Crayola to lay off the arguing and allow the readers to introduce themselves and give them a chance to speak, Ms. Boulevard would also implore the readers to respond quickly, before Ms. Madge can retaliate to Ms. Crayola's teasing.**_

**Ms. Nymph would like to ask Ms. Boulevard how she knows the reader is plural.**

_Ms. Madge facepalms and would like to second Ms. Boulevard's statement._

Remus' eyes widened, staring at the writing on the page. Meeting eyes with James and Sirius, as well as Peter, the fourth of their group that had just entered the room, before pulling out his wand and tapping the page twice before beginning to speak. As soon as the words left his lips, he saw them appear on the paper in his handwriting.

"Mr. Moony would like to ask how you acquired this map," Remus said. The paper didn't miss a beat, the slightly familiar handwriting appearing on the page like clockwork.

Ms. Mab laughs at the silly Mr. Moony and replies that Ms. Nymph's grandfather gave it to her as a birthday present.

_Ms. Crayola would also like to state that Mr. Moony talks much like Ms. Madge._

_Ms. Madge sticks her tongue out at Ms. Crayola childishly._

_Ms. Crayola pointedly ignores Ms. Madge and raises her eyebrows at Mr. Moony, gesturing for him to continue, which earns her a few weird looks from her classmates._

**I do believe, Mr. Moony, that what Ms. Boulevard meant by her comment was for you to introduce yourselves with your real names, Misters Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail, says Ms. Nymph.**

"Oh," Remus says dumbly. His eyes flicker up to James, who gestures for him to continue. "My name is Remus John Lupin, nicknamed Moony. I would actually like to know how you know all of our names."

_ Ms. Madge would like to point out that their names were in the intro._

**Ms. Nymph would also like to point out that Ms. Madge was being a smart-ass just then.**

_Ms. Crayola snorts and asks Moony if A.) they can drop the Ms. titles, and B.) if it's as obvious to him that Ms. Nymph is American as it is to her._

Sirius chuckled, eyeing the paper with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yes, I do believe so," He says. "I'm Sirius Orion Black, nick-named Padfoot. I'd like to know how you're all speaking to us through this map, being as we have it currently. Oh, and yes; you can drop the titles."

Mab thanks Padfoot, and tells him that her friends and her are from the future, and are currently speaking to them during History of Magic.

_Crayola groans. Mab, you just blew out cover, damn it!_

_Madge rolls her eyes at her friends, whom she is beginning to wonder why she hangs out with, and would like to ask the Prongs and Wormtail to introduce themselves as well._

"Well," Prongs says, his voice quite chipper at their new discovery. "I am James Potter, nicknamed Prongs, and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew. Mab and Crayola act a lot like each other."

**Nymph says that they should, being as they're twins.**

"Twins!" Sirius says excitedly. "I've always wanted to be a twin… have another Sirius to make mischief with…." His voice faded in an almost dreamy-sounding way.

_Madge says that Crayola and Mab utilize that little pro every chance they get._

"Really?" James asks, making himself comfortable; he had a feeling that the four of them would be there, crowded around to the map, for quite a while. "You are trouble-makers?"

Mab says, oh, of course! Teacher fear the five of us. Well, I should say the four of us, being as Boulevard is a bit of a goody-two-shoes and never likes to get in trouble.

_**Hey! I'll have you know that I don't dislike pranking, I just have to keep my grades up! Might as well give Madge some competition for Head Girl.**_

__**Yeah right, Boulevard; you and I and everybody else all know that Madge has that title under her belt.**

_Am I the only one who realized that we stopped talking in third person?_

_No._

_Madge sighs. Well, at least Crayola and I finally have come to an agreement. Happy now, Boulevard?_

_**I'm content.**_

__**Nymph rolls her eyes at her friends.**

"You said you were using this during History of Magic," Remus says. "That means that you go to Hogwarts. What year are you, and what Houses are you in?"

**We're all in 6th year, as well as all Gryffindors.**

_Is that really the way you say Gryffindor plurrel?_

Beats me.

_Madge sighs at Crayola and Mab, insisting that they both have no sense._

Mab would like to thank Madge, insisting that they may have been the nicest thing she had ever said to them.

_Crayola hands Mab a fake tissue and pretends to blow her nose dramatically._

_ Madge shakes her head at her more-than-slightly obnoxious best friends._

**Gee, Mab, quit sounding like such a pessimist.**

_Sorry; I just stayed up last night studying. Madge yawns._

_See? Proof that school is harmful!_

_**Yeah, but Madge's sleeping habits have always been a bit off. Ask Schylar, I'm sure he's agree with you.**_

___Please don't drag my brother into this!_

Mab giggles. Too late.

"Wait, you guys are girls," Sirius said. The map started writing, but paused and stopped. "Prongsie here is having some trouble with a lady. He's trying to get her, but she's stubborn and refuses him. She practically hates him, but he won't give up. Any advice?"

_Well, it kind of sounds like your average episode of 16 and Pregnant…_

_**Madge, Boulevard and Nymph smack Crayola behind the head.**_

_Okay, OWWW…._

**Well, I think that Prongs should just let her see his caring side, and stop trying to charm his way into her pants, being as it obviously isn't working.**

_**That is, if Prongs HAS a caring side.**_

__"Okay," James glared at the paper, holding his hand up in a universal STOP signal. "Yes, I have a caring side. Nymph, do you really think that'll work?"

_Mate, stop with the hand signal; it looks quite gay._

ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!

_**ORDER IN THE COURT!**_

__(silence)

_Wow, all of a sudden Boulevard gets assertive!_

__Mab claps slowly. Way to go, Baby Boul!

_Even though you mates cannot see it right now, Boulevard is blushing._

**Hmm, I don't know that a person could turn that red naturally.**

_Apparently._

__**Oh, and yes, Prongs; I do really think that'll work. In fact, I know it will work.**

"How?" James asked, bewildered.

The paper stayed blank.

"HOW?" James yelled.

_Because... we're from the year 2036. Nymph's real name is Tristin Azalea-Renee Calypso Jackson Potter; she is James Potter's great-granddaughter. _

The whole Gryffinfor common room was dead silent. Remus could swear you could hear a pin drop in that room just then.

**...and Lily Potter is my Great-Grandmother.**

Again, a silent room.

_That is who you're talking about, right?_

___Violet Marie Black, shut the hell up!_

_Gee, Madge, no need to be so hostile._

"Wait wait wait..." Sirius stuttered, his eyes bugging out of his head. "Violet Marie _Black? _As in, Sirius Black?"

_Yeah; that would be my great-grandfather's name._

"So that would mean that Mab would be my great-granddaughter, too, then?" Sirius asked slowly.

Syfie Elizabeth Black, at your service.

"Syfie? Well, isn't that a weird name," Remus muses. The paper shook slightly, kind of like a chuckle.

_Like Seeley-Minerva is any better?_

_Call me that again, Violet, and I'll hex you into next week._

_Yay! Then I'll know this weeks lotto numbers!_

__"Seeley-Minerva? Who's that?" Peter asked.

**Madge.**

"Well, no duh," Sirius says, rolling his eyes. "We meant, whose Great-granddaughter is she?"

_Technically, I'm Ted Tonk's Great Granddaughter. If you mean to ask who my grandfather is, then I'll be happy to tell you._

**Again, Smart-ass.**

_My name is Seeley-Minerva Nymphadora Weasley Tonks-Lupin. My Grandfather is a mister Remus John Lupin, otherwise known as Moony._

"Wait wait wait..." Sirius repeats. Remus doesn't even roll his eyes anymore, being as they're trained on the paper with his jaw hanging open. "Seeley-Minerva NYMPHADORA Weasley TONKS Lupin? As in, my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks?"

_That's the one._

"How are you of any relation to her?" Sirius asked.

**Wow, you're a bit more thick-headed than we thought you'd be. Nymphadora Tonks died Nymphadora Lupin, wife to Remus Lupin and mother of their only son Teddy Remus Lupin, who married Victoire Weasley, and had Madge here and her older brother, Schylar.**

"Nymphie? She's only three years old! Moony is thirteen years older than she is!" Sirius yelled, outraged. All of the Gryffinfor common-room was filled with students now, watching infamous Sirius Black yell at a piece of paper.

_**That's what Moony said, but she just kept pushing him until he admitted his feelings for her.**_

__"Whose child are you, Boulevard?" James asked, patting an outraged Sirius' back as he glared at Remus, who was shying away from him and hiding behind Peter.

_**Who's left?**_

"Seriously? Peter gets a girl? Woo hoo, mate, I didn't think you had it in ya!" Sirius yelled, momentarily forgetting his anger towards Remus, for which Moony was very thankful.

_He doesn't._

_Peter Pettigrew raped a young mortal named Amy Lockart the night after he gave away the position of the Potter's home to Voldemort. She became pregnant with Ignatius Pettigrew, who is Boulevard's dad, with a Ms. Serafina Longbottom. _

_**My name is Lane Cherish-Valiance Longbottom. I refuse to take the title Pettigrew.**_

__"What? I'd never! How dare you say that?" Peter yelled, his eyes flickering guiltily back and forth amongst the people around him.

_Yeah right, Traitor,_

Tell that to someone who doesn't have genetic proof.

_I'll bet you're already speaking with Voldemort._

__Aren't you, Wormtail, you lying snake?

"What? You guys can't possibly believe this! It's a piece of paper!" Peter said shakily, fake laughing. The Marauders all stood around him, glowering as they towered over him, making him shrink into the couch.

_**What reason would I possibly have to lie?**_

__"Maybe you're doing it for your own gain! Or maybe for attention!" Peter screams.

_**I would pretend my grandmother was raped to get attention? I don't think so. Believe it or not, I'm not that desperate, unlike you.**_

__"Is there something you're not telling us, Wormtail?" James asked, his voice shaking with anger.

**Be careful, James...**

** We all know where his loyalties lie, now.**

_Amen._

_Amen._

Amen.

_**Amen.**_

** (AN:So, review and tell me what you think!)**

** ~Elsie**

1


End file.
